Librarian
by PhoenixTheTimelady
Summary: "I'd actually like to work in the library, if you wouldn't mind." This was how Glenna's adventure- or better words, monotonous existence- started. There isn't much to do but read, was there? That isn't exactly true. A lot of things happen in the library, you just have to pay attention. You'd be surprised who visits. (T for... well, you'll see. Horrible as hell summary.)


**Oh hey, a new, probably really crappy, story! This is just a little idea I came up with in school, really bad, but I hope you enjoy anyways! I rant a lot in this chapter, it's kind of just introducing the concept. Anyways, I'll probably do 1-2 chapters per book, maybe a little more towards the later books. Tell me what you think? I'm kind of nervous about this one.**

 **I, sadly, don't own Harry Potter. I would probably completely change it though, so it's for the better.**

* * *

"I'd actually like to work in the library, if you wouldn't mind."

Glenna didn't think this was such a regrettable request at the time. She loved books of all kinds and it wasn't like she had anything else to do. She didn't have a home to go to, nor did she have any money to buy one. It seemed like a brilliant suggestion at the time. Of course, it only helped that the library was filled with knowledge about creatures and history and spells of the magical type.

Considering the librarian, Madam Pince if Glenna remembered correctly, had mysteriously disappeared about a month before her arrival, the headmaster gladly accepted her proposal and made her the librarian. She had memorized the layout and which books were in each section soon after she had been appointed. Memorizing had never been a difficult thing for her.

Regrettably, Glenna had never stopped to think about what she was getting herself into. She was 17, so she wouldn't have really been able to start the term without being terribly behind. It was much simpler to become a librarian and study herself with the resources she had. She just didn't realize how bloody boring it was being a librarian.

Glenna had her feet propped up on the desk, a book held within one hand, and her wand in the other (which she was making lazy patterns in the air with). She had been paid a decent wage, so the first payment she received she went to buy a wand. She had convinced herself it was more for entertainment purposes rather than actually using it for magical doings, though deep inside she knew that wasn't the case. She knew deep down, she had a constant hope that she could possibly have some magic inside of her. Glenn's doubt always outshined the actual urge to tell anyone this but now that she had the chance, she wasn't going to pass it up.

She remembered walking straight to Ollivander's abode, trying to hide the sound of galleons jangling in her pocket. At least she looked normal: Dumbledore had been kind enough to buy her a robe. The last thing he wanted her to do was stand out and cause a scene. She could understand it, she just didn't like the fact that he tried to cover it up.

Ollivander's shop was a sight that wasn't easily forgotten. It was a tiny shop, which is why it was such a wonder the old man could fit so many wands into it's walls. The boxes of wands themselves were piled far up to the ceiling, and they scattered the floorboards. It seemed relatively clear in front of the counter, but behind it you could see the absolute chaos that seemed to be the works of the man. Dust had gathered on many of the boxes and floated around the room as if that was all the air held. It was stunning that you could still see in the dimly lit place. Yet, it had an odd sense of homeliness. Or creepiness, depending on the way you saw it.

While Glenna had been inspecting the shop, Ollivander had appeared behind the counter. He gave a slight cough to gain her attention before he walked out from behind the counter and pulled out a tape measure with silver markings. He idly chattered while he measured her but Glenna was still lost in amazement. She had read the books and watched the movies of course, yet she just couldn't shake the bewilderment.

Ollivander had presented her with wand after wand, though none of them seemed to work. The room was scattered with papers and boxes now, from the mistakes that Glenna had made. Her eyes had widened after the first wand; they didn't seem to be lowering. She had actually performed magic, even if it wasn't intentional. Her mind was slowly processing this as she went through each wand, hardly regarding each time Ollivander yanked the wand from her hand and pulled a new one from seemingly nowhere. She only snapped out of her thoughts when a warmth spread through her, making her mouth drop open. It felt like she had jumped into in a warm bath. It was comforting, reassuring, and absolutely breathtaking.

"Aha! Pine, dragon heartstring, 12 inches, unyielding. A rather rare combination. You seem to be something different… something new." Glenna would never forget those words. Any speculations about how she had magic had been snapped out of her mind as her body went rigid. Ollivander had that sort of look, the all-knowing one that Dumbledore often used. The hairs on her arms stood on edge, her mind flying with panic. What did he know?

Now twirling the wand in her hand inside of the old dusty library, Glenna smiled softly. That actually hadn't been too long ago, four months at most. She had taken over as librarian quite close to the end of term, so she had gotten her wand before the summer holidays. She had taken that time to learn basic charms: Levitating, summoning, enlarging, light, etc., and also to clean up the library. It was a filthy mess, it was a wonder anyone visited it at all.

Glenna knew she was lucky with timing. She had arrived the year before Harry Potter and his trio were meant to begin Hogwarts. She'd be seeing more of Hermione than the other two, seeing as she visited the library the most, but she assumed she would get to see many of her favorite characters. Now, she just had to be patient.


End file.
